


Mr. Anti-Romance No More

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock's playing matchmaker, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Valentine's Day annoys Leonard until a certain pathologist (with help from the world's only consulting detective) gives him a reason to love it.





	Mr. Anti-Romance No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by afteriwake's The Best Laid Plans series, this is an AU. Leonard's still in Molly's world and he's still Sherlock's flatmate, I just wanted to give my friend some fluffy goodness of one of her favorite ships for Valentine's Day.

Leonard McCoy turned off the television in disgust. _Another Valentine’s Day ad. As if men weren’t pressured enough to buy their wife, girlfriend, whatever Christmas presents, they’re pressured even more two months later._ “At least give us time for our bank accounts to recover,” he muttered. “Then there’s the sappy movies.” He looked up as Molly Hooper, his best friend, walked into 221B’s sitting room from the kitchen.

“Just be thankful that Sherlock doesn’t get The Hallmark Channel,” she said, smirking, as she gave him his tea then sat down across from him at the table.

“Yeah,” he muttered, “endless rom-coms would be too much. Not that Holmes watches those.”

“Actually, he does,” Molly said, grinning, then took a sip of her tea. “He thinks they give him invaluable insight into relationships.”

Leonard stared at her. “Seriously?” At her nod, he added, “He never does it when I’m around.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want to make you moodier than usual, Mr. Anti-Romance. He saves them for when he uses my place as a bolt-hole.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not that I hate romance, it’s just…” He trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

“You were burnt once before, so of course that makes you wary,” she said sympathetically. “Plus, you don’t like feeling pressured into expressing your feelings through buying things.”

“On the nose, darlin’,” he said, grinning. “I’m not the Valentine’s Grinch, I’m just-”

“Grumpy?” Molly suggested, grinning cheekily.

Leonard had a sudden urge to kiss the dimples on her cheeks but he held himself back just in time. _She’s not interested in me, just my flatmate._ “Something like that.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met your sweetheart yet,” she said, smiling softly. “I can easily see you dancing with her in the middle of the kitchen for no reason at all, making her breakfast in bed, and being the world’s best pillow.”

He caught a wistful look on her face but he assumed that’s what she wanted Sherlock to do with her. “Maybe,” he muttered.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was the morning of the dreaded day and Leonard found himself at Bart’s at Holmes’ insistence. After not finding Molly in the morgue, he went up to the path lab then found her in her tiny office.

Her, two dozen plump red roses, a big box of chocolates, and a dark brown teddy bear he suspected was made with faux mink fur. The annoyance he’d felt for weeks tripled. “I see Holmes struck early,” he muttered.

Molly looked up from her paperwork, a confused scowl marring her pretty face. “What? I haven’t seen Sherlock in a couple of days. Good morning, by the way.”

He waved away her attempt to get him to be polite. “Then he had them delivered.”

She looked at him then at the gifts he was glaring at. “What, you mean these? Leonard, I bought these myself.”

“What?” he asked, just as confused as she had been.

Molly shrugged. “I’m usually single on Valentine’s Day. I got tired of being the only woman working here that never got anything, so I started buying myself gifts three years ago. I don’t pretend they’re from a secret admirer or anything like that. A few coworkers have told me they’re jealous since I don’t have to worry about receiving something I won’t like.”

“Oh,” he muttered, feeling foolish. “Yeah, Sherlock’s not the hearts-and-flowers type. I assume you’re seeing him tonight.”

“Only if he comes by to check on his experiments before my shift’s over.” She tilted her head slightly, regarding him. “Leonard … Sherlock’s not my boyfriend.”

“Of course he is. You’re crazy about him. John said you’ve been in love with the guy for years.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “John’s not the most observant person – my crush on Sherlock ended years ago. We’re just friends.”

“Oh.” Not knowing what else to say, he pulled out his cell then brought up Sherlock’s latest text. “Holmes wants you to check Mr. Hatfield for takotsubo cardiomyopathy.”

She grinned. “That’s not necessary – I think you’ll be fine now.”

“What?” he asked, even more confused than before.

Molly giggled. “‘Mr. Hatfield’ is our code name for you, in case you ever sneak a peek at our mobiles. ‘Takotsubo cardiomyopathy’ is another name for ‘broken heart syndrome.’” She stood up then approached him, smiling happily. “Now that you know I’m single, all I have to do is tell you I love you and your broken heart will be cured.”

Leonard’s face broke into a rare full-blown smile as he wrapped his arms around her. “Is that so? Well, let me have it, darlin’.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist then stood on her tiptoes to murmur in his ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Molly,” he murmured just before he kissed her softly.


End file.
